Marca
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: Draco viu nela o que não vira em mais nnguém: compreensão


**|Título: Marca**

**|Sinopse: Draco viu nela o que não vira em mais ninguém: compreensão.**

**|Escrita por: Gaby Amorinha**

**|Classificação: 18+**

**|Shipps: Principal - Drastoria. Secundário - Zabini/Pansy**

**|Gêneros: Família, Hentai, Shoujo (Romântico), Violência**

**|Alertas: Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Violência**

**|One-shot **

* * *

** Marca**

Era estranho se lembrar de como tudo havia acontecido...

Draco ergueu a mão analisando a aliança recém colocada em seu dedo anular esquerdo. Sorriu. Olhou para a mulher de cabelos castanhos ao seu lado. Ela ainda dormia pesadamente, não devia sequer saber que ele havia acordado. Resistiu à tentação de depositar um beijo suave nos lábios dela, não queria acordá-la.

- Draco... – ela murmurou.

Estaria sonhando com ele? Ele riu internamente, pensando se o sonho teria a ver com a noite de núpcias dos dois.

Antes que notasse, se viu relembrando o passado.

_..._

_Ele fora passar uma tarde das férias de páscoa com seus amigos, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini e Parkinson na casa de Dafne Greengrass. Era uma época em que ele ainda nutria certo ódio em saber que havia sido chifrado por Parkinson com Zabini, mas depois de um tempo achou melhor deixar para lá. Ele estava no sexto ano, um ano difícil, onde ele realmente precisava de seus amigos para lhe ajudar mesmo que não soubessem que estavam o ajudando a matar Dumbledore. E depois, Zabini lhe pedira desculpas tantas vezes que chegara ao ponto de ficar irritante, então, já que ele não gostava mesmo de Pansy e só passara um tempo namorando a garota por serem o "casal modelo da Sonserina", achou melhor deixar para lá. Além do mais, ele também dava suas escapadas de vez em quando, nunca fora fiel. A diferença é que também não traíra Pansy com a melhor amiga dela._

_Então estavam lá na casa de Dafne. A nada modesta casa de Dafne, perdendo apenas para a mansão Malfoy. Eles entraram e se reuniram na sala, onde começaram a beber e falar coisas inúteis, como era de praxe. Nem mesmo seus amigos sabiam da existência da Marca Negra, isso era segredo absoluto._

_Depois de um tempo, Draco começou a suar debaixo daquele maldito sobretudo preto e foi ao banheiro para se livrar um pouco dele._

_Subiu as escadas. Chegou em um corredor imenso. Antes que pensasse em atravessá-lo, um ardor tomou conta de seu punho esquerdo._

_Agora não... ele pensou. Mas não tinha muita saída. Desaparatou ali mesmo e se viu na própria mansão._

_- Filho. Milorde quer lhe ver. – pronunciou Lucius. Ninguém nutria uma sensação mais estranha que Draco pelo pai. Ao mesmo tempo em que o amava naquela velha relação pai-filho, a ponto de ameaçar Harry inúmeras vezes por colocar o pai em Azkaban, sentia algo de ruim pelo homem por ter permitido tão deliberadamente que Draco se tornasse um Comensal, ao invés de tentar fazer qualquer coisa para impedir, como sua mãe fizera._

_Não foi uma conversa muito longa. Apenas uma pressãozinha para que ele consertasse o maldito armário logo a menos que quisesse ter sua cabeça arrancada por Nagini._

_O garoto aproveitou que estava em casa para tomar um banho e se livrar do suor, e depois aparatou de volta bem no meio do corredor, onde estava antes. Só não contava com uma coisa: aparatou bem em cima de uma pessoa._

_Os dois foram para o chão. A garota estava com o coração tão acelerado em nervosismo e susto que custou a notar que estava deitada só de toalha embaixo de um dos amigos de sua irmã._

_Draco olhou para a menina embaixo de si, de cabelos castanhos molhados, olhos castanhos fixando-o assustadoramente, e uma expressão de incredulidade ao ver que um garoto tinha aparatado bem em cima dela._

_Ela olhou para os cabelos loiros dele, os olhos acinzentados, a expressão surpresa._

_- Malfoy. – ela identificou, mesmo nunca tendo falado com o garoto antes. – Poderia sair de cima de mim por gentileza?_

_- Quem infernos é você? – ele perguntou se levantando desconcertado. A menina se pôs de pé segurando firmemente a toalha azul próxima ao seu corpo._

_- Astoria Greengrass. Não me surpreende que mesmo andando grudado na Dafne o tempo todo você não saiba quem sou. A única atenção que dá a corvinos é quando os xinga de NERDs. Agora, se não se importa, preciso voltar para o meu quarto e terminar os meus estudos. Poderia por favor, pedir aos seus amigos para fazer menos barulho? Está realmente me desconcentrando. Obrigada._

_- Aaaah... – ele ignorou tudo que a garota havia dito e resolveu segui-la. – Então você é a tal irmãzinha da Dafne._

_- Nem sou tão "inha" assim. Sou só dois anos mais nova que ela. É a Dafne que fala demais._

_- Só dois anos? Céus..._

_A verdade é que Malfoy estava com os olhos grudados na menina. Ela estava só com uma toalhazinha minúscula, e ele não a culpava. Estava em casa e o caminho do banheiro até seu quarto era de apenas três passos. Onde ela ia imaginar que haveria algum problema em sair do banheiro de toalha do tipo um garoto loiro aparatar em cima dela? Mas só de toalha, ele conseguia visualizar muito bem o corpo da menina, e ele gostou muito do que viu._

_Parkinson ia pagar por tê-lo traído, e ele já até sabia como. Ia substituí-la. Ela estava crente que ele ia ficar remoendo esses chifres para sempre e além, afinal, realmente fazia dois meses que ele não ficara com nenhuma garota, que dirá dormir com uma. Dois meses desde que os dois haviam terminado a relação._

_- Você está achando que vai entrar no meu quarto? – perguntou Astoria, olhando para Malfoy com a mão apoiada na porta._

_- O que? Não. Vai lá estudar, NERD._

_"Uma baita de uma NERD muito gostosa, diga-se de passagem." Ele pensou. A deixou entrar no quarto e voltou para o andar de baixo._

_- Onde esteve? – perguntou Pansy._

_- Dafne, pensei que sua "irmãzinha" estivesse no segundo ano, ou algo do tipo. Por que não disse que ela é apenas dois anos mais nova que você?_

_- O que? A Astoria tem quatorze anos? – perguntou Goyle, visivelmente interessado._

_- Iiih gente, isso é importante?_

_- É. Acabei de topar com ela saindo do banho lá em cima. – comentou Draco, aparentemente distraído com as próprias unhas._

_- Ah, se interessou foi? – perguntou Dafne. – Boa sorte, essa daí só quer saber de estudar. Deve ser até BV._

_Draco ficou mais interessado ainda. Roubar a inocência de garotinhas indefesas era a especialidade dele. Ainda mais de uma nerdzinha como Astoria._

_- Aposto que consigo tirar a inocência dela. – comentou Draco, rindo._

_- Há! Duvido! – comentou Dafne._

_- Não vou nem fazer força. – debochou o loiro._

_- Aposto cinqüenta galeões._

_- Apostado._

_A verdade é que Draco nem precisava da aposta. Ia roubar a inocência daquela NERD, custasse o que custasse._

...

Astoria se virou na cama, ficando de frente para Draco. Ainda dormia. Ele inspirou, sentindo um perfume suave floral no ar. O pouco que sobrara do perfume da noite anterior. Isso remexeu com as lembranças dele mais uma vez.

_..._

_Draco jogava uma bolinha na parede, pensando no que fazer a respeito de Astoria. Havia tantas opções... Mas a oportunidade perfeita veio quando seus pais lhe bateram na porta, já pela noite._

_- Entrem._

_- Filho, seu pai e eu vamos sair. Qualquer coisa peça para o Elfo._

_- Ok._

_Houve um duplo estalo e ele estava sozinho._

_- ELFO!_

_Um elfo baixinho com nariz de batata apareceu na frente de Draco fazendo uma enorme reverência. Era o substituto de Dobby._

_- Pois não senhor._

_- Vou sair. Se meus pais voltarem antes, diga a eles que estarei de volta em breve._

_- Sim, senhor. Quer que eu providencie algo, senhor?_

_- Não. Apenas não diga aonde fui._

_- Mas eu nem mesmo sei._

_- Estou indo na casa da Dafne. Agora sabe. Mantenha essa boca fechada._

_- Sim, senhor._

_Com um estalo, Draco aparatou dentro do quarto de Astoria, sem a menor cerimônia. Um perfume floral pairava no ar. Era tudo enjoativamente azul e bonitinho, com florezinhas, e borboletas pintadas em toda a parte, além de centenas de bichos de pelúcia nas estantes, na cama, e, quem diria a própria Astoria dormia com uma camisola azul abraçada a um Corvo de pelúcia. O quarto estava com todas as luzes apagadas, portanto, mergulhado em penumbra. Era uma cena tão inocente que Draco se sentiu prestes a estuprar uma criancinha._

_A menina acordou sobressaltada ao ouvir o estalo._

_- AAAAAAAAAAH! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? SAIA DO MEU QUARTO!_

_Ela estendeu a mão para pegar a varinha na mesa de cabeceira._

_- Está procurando isto? – perguntou Draco segurando a varinha dela._

_- Ora seu... Me dê isso, agora!_

_- Acho que não._

_- O que raios você quer aqui?_

_- Sabe o que é? Fiz uma apostazinha com a sua irmã e não estou a fim de perder. Apostei que era capaz de roubar sua inocência todinha... De uma vez. Cinquenta galeões._

_- Maldita Dafne! Suma do meu quarto, eu te dou cinqüenta galeões, mas sai daqui!_

_- Sem essa! – ele retrucou. Com um aceno da varinha, Astoria sentiu seus pulsos se amarrarem um no outro. – E a minha dignidade? Dói um pouco, é verdade, mas não é nada que você não aguente..._

_- PARE! VOU GRITAR!_

_Com mais um aceno da varinha Astoria ficou sem voz. Draco sabia que era só uma questão de segundos e ela ia mudar de ideia sobre resistir. Mas por pelo menos um minuto ele precisava dela quieta._

_A garota se desesperou. Não tinha saída. Uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto. Draco não ligou. Não ia forçá-la a nada, a questão era convencê-la, então ele não ficara nem um pouco tocado pelo desespero dela._

_Largou o sobretudo no chão. Afrouxou a gravata._

_Astoria suou frio. Nunca tinha nem sequer beijado um garoto, que dirá..._

_Ele subiu a cama dela, engatinhando por sobre o corpo da garota. Ela sentia o coração bater com tanta força que temeu que este se cansasse e parasse._

_- Eu não vou te forçar a nada. Apenas convencer-te. Verá._

_Ele ergueu o queixo dela suavemente. Ela virou o rosto. Ele tentou de novo. Ela virou._

_- Astoria, está dificultando as coisas. É só um beijo, não é nada que seja muito... Ah, espera... Você é BV?_

_Ela só não ficou mais vermelha porque não tinha jeito. Draco se surpreendeu, achara que Dafne estava exagerando, mas agora vira que não._

_- Isso muda um pouco as coisas. – ele se assentou. Ela se encolheu perto da cabeceira, amedontrada. Draco acenou a varinha e Astoria sentiu que era capaz de falar de novo._

_- Por favor, Draco... Por favor... Não faça isso comigo._

_- Por quê? Está se guardando para alguém especial?_

_- Não alguém especial... Só alguém._

_- Não quer mesmo se casar virgem, quer? A primeira vez só é boa nas mãos do cara certo... Tipo eu. Sua noite de núpcias pode virar uma tragédia se você estiver desesperada demais por não saber o que fazer._

_- Não fale como se estivesse fazendo isso por mim... E poderia por favor me soltar?_

_- Depende. Jura que não vai me atacar? Não quero te estuporar, era capaz da Dafne arrancar minha cabeça._

_- Juro._

_Ele a soltou. A garota abraçou os joelhos e ficou olhando para frente._

_- Como é? Vai parar de se debater ou vai tentar me expulsar do quarto?_

_- Você não está me dando muitas opções._

_- Tive uma ideia. Dê-me um minuto e eu convenço você._

_- Não seja metido._

_- É apenas a verdade. Preciso de um minuto para lhe convencer._

_Ela começou a achar aquilo tudo muito ridículo. Um minuto? Ela? Mesmo sendo Draco Malfoy. Não ia conseguir mesmo._

_- Se você não conseguir em um minuto, vai me deixar em paz?_

_-Vou._

_Então era isso. Um minuto e ela estaria livre. Não seria tão difícil assim suportar um minuto sento tentada por Draco Malfoy, seria?_

...

Astoria abriu os olhos dando de cara com o marido.

- Bom dia...

- Bom dia esposinha. - ele cumprimentou, mechendo em uma mecha do cabelo dela. - Estava aqui me lembrando de como um minuto comigo é perigoso para você. O que vai ser agora que moramos juntos?

- Céus, nem me lembre! Eu achei que suportaria um minuto com tranqüilidade.

- Você se esqueceu de que era de mim que estávamos falando.

- Metido...

- Foi do que me chamou naquele dia...

_..._

_Ele puxou suavemente o rosto dela. Ela fechou os olhos e fez um biquinho._

_- Oh não Astoria, desfaça esse bico. Eu não quero te dar um selinho, quero um beijo decente._

_- Decente? Indecente você quer dizer._

_- Está vendo, não vai ser de todo ruim. Você vai aprender a beijar._

_Ela ignorou esse comentário. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo._

_Draco sorriu. Roçou o polegar nos lábios da garota. Ela sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha._

_- Seu tempo está passando._

_- Não me provoque._

_Ela ficou nervosa ao perceber que essa voz escapara de um lugar tão próximo assim. Em alguns segundos, não era mais o polegar dele lá, eram os lábios, suaves, apenas um selinho a princípio._

_Ela não achou tão estranho assim, mas era obrigada a admitir que seu coração batia com força, ela estava nervosa..._

_Aos poucos, Draco transformou o selinho em um beijo suave. Astoria, percebendo os movimentos dele se envolveu no beijo também._

_"Não! Você não tem que beijá-lo, tem que resistir!"_

_Ela parou. Ele percebeu que não seria nem um pouco difícil fazê-la perder a linha._

_Ele passou a língua suavemente sobre os lábios dela. Astoria sentiu mais um arrepio. Ele ficou chocado com como era fácil corromper aquela menina, quase se arrependeu..._

_Quase. Malfoy não se arrependia._

_Sugou suavemente o lábio inferior dela. Astoria nem teve tempo de conter e um gemido baixo e rouco escapou de sua garganta, separando seus lábios em alguns milímetros._

_Draco aproveitou a oportunidade para passar sua língua para dentro da boca de Astoria. Mais um arrepio._

_Ela apenas sentiu a língua dele deslizar sobre a sua, a provocando._

_"Agüente... Só um minuto..." Ela pensava, mas sabia que já estava tudo perdido. Draco era bom demais para se resistir._

_Ela acabou por entreabrir os lábios ainda mais, facilitando a Draco o doce trabalho de corrompê-la. Ela sentia a língua dele enlaçar a dela com movimentos firmes e sinuosos, como os de uma cobra._

_"Cobra... Ele é uma cobra nojenta..."_

_Sabe-se lá porque, faltando um segundo para acabar o minuto, Astoria perdeu as forças. De qualquer forma, ela já tinha se deixado envolver um pouco no começo do beijo. Ele vencera. Então ela retribuiu o beijo._

_Draco aproveitou para tornar aquele beijo algo ainda mais sedutor. Astoria acabou inevitavelmente envolvida pelos movimentos da língua dele e aos poucos foi aprendendo. Ele percebeu que mesmo assim ela estava nervosa e insegura. Decidiu dar alguns segundos de descanso à ela._

_- Viu só? Não foi tão ruim assim, foi? – ele perguntou, depois de separar o beijo um pouco. Astoria estava muito corada, e evitava olhá-lo nos olhos. Ela fez que não com a cabeça. – E tem mais: eu ganhei. Você não resistiu um minuto. Então, o que eu faço agora com você...?_

_- Nada! Não faça nada, por favor! Eu minto pra Dafne, digo que aconteceu! Só não..._

_Nisso um ruído de passos ecoou no fim do corredor._

_- Astoria? Astoria, tudo bem? Pensei ter te ouvido conversar com alguém... – era Dafne. Vindo para o quarto da irmã._

_- Sinto muito Astoria... Mas eu quero meu dinheiro e minha dignidade. – retrucou Draco. O mais rápido que pode, retirou a gravata e a blusa branca de frio..._

_... e Astoria bateu os olhos no pulso esquerdo de Draco. E ficou completamente sem reação._

_- V-você... Você é..._

_- Shhhh... Depois, ok?_

_Ele não ia atacar a garota. Apenas se enfiou debaixo do cobertor só de calça e abaixou as alças da camisola dela. Cobrindo ambos com o cobertor do jeito certo, Dafne ia pensar claramente que os dois estavam nus._

_E não deu outra. A loira ficou parada na porta, ouvindo. Draco resolveu aproveitar para torturar Astoria um pouquinho, espalhando beijos pelo pescoço da garota. Ela própria não conseguia raciocinar muito bem, ainda estava tonta com a Marca Negra e com o peitoral esculpido de Malfoy... O maldito garoto era lindo, e ela claramente reparou nisso. Começou a sentir uns calores lhe percorrerem o corpo, e a cada beijo de Draco, ou mordida, ela sentia um arrepio._

_- Você tem que ajudar, se não a Dafne não acredita... – murmurou Draco, bem no ouvido de Astoria, que apenas se arrepiou ainda mais. Nisso, a porta se abriu._

_- Ah céus! Se queriam se pegar poderiam fazer isso mais silenciosamente, eu quero dormir! – reclamou Dafne, não deixando de reparar nos movimentos que eles estavam simulando._

_- Dá o fora, está atrapalhando. – reclamou Malfoy. – E me deve cinqüenta galeões._

_Com um aceno da varinha, Malfoy fez a porta bater._

_Dafne ficou em choque. Ele conseguira mesmo... "Nota mental: nunca aposte com Malfoy nada relacionado a garotas." Refletiu Dafne. Se até sua irmã o Malfoy tinha pego, ninguém estava à salvo._

_Enquanto isso, no quarto, Draco se certificou de que Dafne estava suficientemente longe e saiu de cima de Astoria, assentando ao seu lado. A garota estava infinitamente chocada. Era muita coisa acontecendo de uma vez só, desde que o garoto loiro aparatara em cima de si. Ela ainda sentia vibrações no seu corpo devido ao recente contato com o menino, e como ele realmente sabia como seduzir uma garota, e sua mente estava causando latejação na sua cabeça de tanto esforço para entender a Marca no braço de Draco. Ele era um Comensal? O que aquilo queria dizer?_

_- Eu... Eu posso explicar isso. – ele falou._

_- Por favor, comece. Estou terminantemente confusa._

...

- Nossa, eu realmente fiquei preocupada quando você me contou aquela história toda sobre ser um comensal... – comentou Astoria. – Sei que não gosta do Potter, mas ainda bem que ele matou Você-Sabe-Quem, ou estaríamos todos fritos agora.

- Não deixe o Potter ficar sabendo, mas eu sou infinitamente agradecido a ele por ter feito isso. Livrou-me de um problemão.

_..._

_Os dois se assentaram lado a lado, escorados na cabeceira, e Malfoy relatou toda a questão da sua ameaça de morte, e tudo o mais, para Astoria._

_- Ah não... Vai ficar tudo bem com você não vai?_

_- Não fale como se preocupasse. Ninguém se preocupa._

_- Eu me preocupo! Você, querendo ou não, se tornou importante para mim... Foi o garoto em quem dei o meu primeiro beijo não foi? E honestamente, você me tirou muito do sério há alguns minutos atrás. Eu quase cedi a você. Quase. Não sabia que você era tão bonito de corpo. Ou que beijasse tão bem. Ou que tivesse mãos tão firmes. Ou..._

_- Obrigado. Eu não sabia que você era tão bonita. É mais bonita que sua irmã._

_- Nossa! Ah, obrigada..._

_Ela corou muito. Ele sorriu. Estava tendo muito sucesso com a menina. Ainda podia ser que conseguisse alguma coisa por fim._

_- Hm... Astoria?_

_- Sim?_

_- Você realmente não se importa com o que eu me tornei?_

_Reinou o silêncio. Ela suspirou. Olhou para o próprio colo e puxou as alças da camisola para o lugar._

_- Não posso dizer que não me importo Draco, seria mentira. Mas a questão é: minha opinião importa?_

_- Se você dizer que não se importa com a Marca? Sim, sua opinião seria importante. Todas as garotas com quem estive... eu tive que apagar a memória delas depois para que se esquecessem disso. Todas ficavam com medo de mim. Acho que metade delas só ficou comigo por temerem o que eu faria caso elas dissessem não, embora, é claro, eu não fosse forçá-las a nada._

_- O que quer dizer?_

_- Quero dizer que você é a primeira garota que se assenta assim, ao meu lado, sabendo que sou um Comensal, e conversa comigo sem ter medo que eu arranque sua cabeça, ou algo do tipo._

_Astoria olhou para o garoto. Mesmo que ele não tivesse vestido sua camisa ainda, estava com o braço esquerdo escondido atrás do corpo._

_- Eu entendi. – ela comentou. – Você tem vergonha do que se tornou. Quer que eu diga que não tem problema, que não foi sua culpa, que eu conforte você. Só vai ficar em paz consigo mesmo se alguém lhe disser que está tudo bem, mas ninguém fez isso, não é?_

_Ele deu um meio sorriso._

_- Assustador. Você traduziu em palavras tudo que eu sinto desde que tudo isso começou... Como fez isso?_

_- Sou inteligente... Mas mesmo assim não tem que ser tão inteligente para entender o que se passa com você... Você está triste, está pressionado, sob risco de morte. Qual foi a última vez que se divertiu um pouco? Você nunca mais jogou quadribol, ou foi em uma loja de logros não é?_

_- Não..._

_- Eu me importo sim, Draco. Mas me importo porque não quero que isso faça mal a você. De repente tudo o que você faz com os outros parece claro... Você precisa deixar os outros mal para que você sinta que há pessoas que estão em uma situação ruim, como você..._

_- Céus... Eu sou muito cruel._

_- Já pensou em fazer o inverso? Por que não se alegra ao invés de entristecer os outros?_

_- Do que está falando?_

_Astoria começou a se animar. Assentou-se de frente para ele, com as pernas cruzadas._

_- Me diz uma coisa que você gosta._

_- Uma coisa? Qualquer uma?_

_- É! Qualquer uma._

_- Hm... Doces?_

_Astoria riu. Não esperava que ele fosse sugerir algo tão simples._

_- Tudo bem então... Qual foi a última vez que você comeu doces?_

_- Ontem, eu acho._

_- E a última vez que você saboreou?_

_- Não tem tanta diferença, tem?_

_- Homens... Vocês nunca dão atenção aos pequenos detalhes, como os sabores._

_- É não damos mesmo._

_- Bem, já que você mencionou doce, vou fazer uma brincadeira com você;_

_- Uma brincadeira? – ele perguntou meio curioso._

_- É. Você precisa se divertir._

_- Não me divirto desde agosto passado. Desde antes de me enfiarem uma Marca Negra no pulso._

_- Nossa então realmente faz um tempo, não? – ela comentou se levantando. Foi até a cômoda do outro lado do quarto, cheio de porta retratos e bichinhos de pelúcia em cima e abriu uma das cômodas. Tirou um saquinho amarrado com um lenço e foi até Draco._

_- O que é isso?_

_Ela se assentou de frente para ele._

_- São Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. – ela comentou, desamarrando o saquinho. – Vamos brincar assim: você tem que adivinhar o sabor do feijãozinho. Como geralmente dá pra saber por causa da cor, você vai ter que fechar os olhos._

_- O que? O quarto está com as luzes apagadas, não dá para ver a cor de nada._

_- Não discute... Sabe, agora não confio que você vá fechar os olhos. – ela pegou o lenço rosa que estava amarrando o saquinho. – Fecha os olhos._

_Draco suspirou. Era melhor não contrariar a menina por fim. Ela amarrou o lenço sobre os olhos dele com um nó firme atrás da cabeça dele._

_- Consegue ver alguma coisa?_

_- Não._

_- Verdade?_

_- Verdade. – ele respondeu rindo._

_- Legal. Vamos brincar. Você tem uma chance de acertar o sabor de cada feijão. Se conseguir, ponto seu. Caso contrário, ponto meu._

_- Tá, pode ser. – ele respondeu desanimado. Astoria tirou um feijãozinho qualquer e mordeu metade, identificando-o como acelga._

_- Abre a boca. – Draco abriu meio de qualquer jeito. Ela colocou o feijãozinho na boca dele, que começou a mastigá-lo. Ela esperou._

_- Alface? – ele arriscou._

_- Não, acelga. Um a zero para mim!_

_- Ah, é tudo folha!_

_- Ah, você acha? Vou te dar uma alface e um agrião para você ver se não sente a diferença. Próximo... – ela mordeu metade e deu o resto para ele de novo._

_- Cereja?_

_- Framboesa. Dois a zero._

_- Que droga. Esse jogo é muito difícil._

_- Draco, é só acertar o sabor do feijão, não deve ser tão difícil assim. Só se sua língua não tiver a capacidade de perceber sabores. Mais um?_

_Ele abriu a boca. Ela mordeu metade e deu o resto para ele de novo._

_- Esse eu sei. – ele disse. – Peixe._

_- Ufa! Ponto seu, dois a um._

_E nisso essa brincadeira foi até o saco de feijõezinhos acabar. Astoria 5, Draco 27. A menina ficou encarando o saco de feijões vazio. Ele ainda estava vendado. Ela estava pensando. Nunca rira tanto como nos últimos minutos. Nunca imaginara que Draco, o mesmo Draco que tanto a perseguira para colocar aqueles apelidos, fosse um cara tão legal por dentro. E ele mesmo tinha que admitir que julgara Astoria muito mal, ela era bem descontraída, e não a garota toda certinha que ele achara._

_- Só tem mais um feijão Draco._

_- Eu já ganhei..._

_- Eu sei. Mas você quer o último ou não?_

_Ele entreabriu os lábios. Astoria respirou fundo e o beijou, em um selinho simples. Depois de uns segundos ela se afastou._

_- Qual é o sabor deste?_

_- Não sei dizer. Mas é o melhor de todos. Tem mais? – ele questionou, tirando o lenço dos olhos. Astoria captou nos olhos dele algo diferente. Não era luxúria... Era curiosidade._

_- Intrigo você? – ela perguntou, se aproximando. Ele segurou a cintura dela a puxando um pouco mais para perto._

_- Um pouco. Em parte porque não fugiu de mim, quando viu isso. – ele ergueu o punho esquerdo e depois o voltou à cintura dela. – E em parte por que... Eu não sei, na verdade. Você é diferente das outras meninas. Não está se atirando em cima de mim. Por quê?_

_- Não quero seu dinheiro. Também sou rica. E tudo bem que você é lindo e popular, mas eu simplesmente não dou atenção a estas coisas._

_- Interessante... – ele respondeu. Ergueu a mão direita e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Astoria. – Muito interessante... Então quando eu quis te beijar você fez de tudo um pouco para não rolar e de repente é você quem me beija? Sem segundas intenções? Isso me intriga. Porque me deu este selinho?_

_- Eu não sei muito bem... Eu me diverti muito com você nos últimos minutos. E como eu disse, querendo ou não você já faz parte da minha vida. A primeira vez a gente nunca esquece. Como eu poderia esquecer que o meu primeiro beijo foi com Draco Malfoy? O menino mais popular do colégio, depois de Harry Potter?_

_- Oh, por favor, não me fale deste bastardinho agora... Está infectando o tom da conversa..._

_- Ok, ok... De qualquer forma eu fiquei meio tocada pelo momento e acho que aconteceu... Acho que estou me interessando por você. E você é o único culpado! Quem mandou ser tão interessante e envolvente?_

_- Obrigado pela parte que me toca... Também me interessei por você. Eu não dava risadas verdadeiras como as últimas desde agosto. Ou antes, quem sabe. Mas tem uma pergunta minha que você não respondeu._

_- Qual?_

_- Vai ou não me beijar de novo?_

_Ela deu um meio sorriso. Passou as duas mãos na parte de trás da cabeça dele, agarrando suavemente os cabelos loiros._

_- Acho que isso é um sim... – ele comentou. Segundos depois os lábios dela estavam nos dele de novo. Ele a puxou mais para perto, de forma que ela acabou assentada no colo dele, com os joelhos travados um em cada lado dos quadris dele. Ele intensificou o beijo, e percorreu o corpo dela com suas mãos. Astoria sentiu seguidos arrepios ao sentir os dedos dele passando por suas coxas várias vezes._

_- Talvez isso esteja indo longe demais. – ela disse. Ao invés de soltá-la, porém, ele a empurrou até deitá-la no colchão e deitou por cima dela. – Ou talvez não haja problema... – ela completou._

_Os beijos retornaram ainda mais intensos. Astoria tinha plena consciência de que estava fazendo o que não devia, mas Draco era tão irresistível que ela não conseguia se conter._

_- Draco... Pare..._

_- Vou parar se você quiser que eu pare._

_- Não quero perder o significado que tenho para você e me tornar mais uma..._

_- Astoria! – ele a olhou nos olhos. – Você nunca vai ser mais uma! Sabe por quê? Porque se isso acontecer, vai ser diferente porque você não tem medo de mim. Eu bem queria saber como é... Qual é o sentimento quando a garota não é oferecida e nem está com medo, pois são as únicas coisas que eu tive a vida toda. É quase como se você fosse a primeira de todas que realmente me quer, e não o meu saldo bancário. Além de contar o fato que você não quer sair correndo do quarto, mesmo sabendo... Disso. Você gosta de mim, entende? É isso que tem de diferente. Quer dizer, você gosta né?_

_- É... Eu te conheci hoje, acho que está colocando muito a carruagem na frente dos testrálios. Mas é, gosto._

_- Desculpe, estou acostumado a esse tipo de relacionamento com meninas que conheci em algumas horas. Mas você não é como elas, é claro._

_Astoria pensou um pouco. Ela poderia ser a garota a mostrar pra ele o valor que tinha ficar com uma menina que gostasse dele pelo menos um pouquinho, nem que fosse uma paixonitezinha._

_- Tudo bem Draco. Eu gosto de você e acredito que você só quer saber a sensação de ter alguém que gosta de você. É isso, não é?_

_- Mais uma vez, você traduziu meus sentimentos em simples palavras._

_- Eu também quero você._

_Ele ficou um tempo em choque com a informação. Depois abriu um sorriso de canto e a beijou mais uma vez. Ela deixou o beijo se estender por alguns segundos e depois o afastou de novo. Tinha que perguntar uma coisa._

_- Draco..._

_- Pois não?_

_- Me promete uma coisa?_

_- Prometo - ele respondeu, voltando a beijá-la com um pouco mais de fome, volúpia. Este beijo foi mais demorado, e todas as vezes que ele conseguia arrancar um gemido dela, a menina arranhava as costas dele como castigo. Ela achava que gemer era uma coisa muito vulgar e não queria se submeter tanto à isso, mas alguns dos gemidos eram simplesmente incontroláveis. Ela juntou forças e o empurrou mais uma vez._

_- Apressado, eu nem disse o que eu quero que você me prometa._

_Draco suspirou. Passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados e apertou um pouco os lábios, vermelhos pelo beijo._

_- O que é?_

_- Promete que vai ter cuidado? Quero dizer... comigo?_

_- Ei, eu não estava brincando quando falei que vai doer._

_- Você já prometeu. Agora vai ter que cumprir._

_- É que eu não estou tão acostumado a me preocupar com as meninas com quem estou..._

_- Isso tem um nome sabia? Egoísmo!_

_- ... mas eu já disse e repito que você não é como elas. Então, vou fazer um esforcinho. Sinta-se honrada! – ele comentou rindo._

_- Draco você é extremamente sarcástico. Adoro isso em você._

_Ele deu um daqueles sorrisinhos sacanas de canto que ele adorava dar e uniu seus lábios nos dela de novo. Ele comandou um beijo forte e ofegante. Astoria agarrara-se às costas dele em um abraço que buscava segurança. Draco sentiu que ela ainda estava meio receosa e achou isso um saco._

_Sinceramente, ele não era o príncipe encantado de nenhuma menina, então não era o tipo de cara que ia ficar se importando com os outros._

_Decidiu ignorar que ela estava com medo, vai ver assim ela perdia o receio. Era só o medinho besta de algo novo e desconhecido._

_Ele abaixou a alça da camisola dela e distribuiu beijos pelo ombro dela, espalhando pelo colo. A pele dela tinha um sabor doce, um perfume floral e uma textura macia. Era muito tentador._

_Ele puxou a camisola para baixo e teve uma surpresa e tanto: ela estava usando uma lingerie de rendinhas vermelha._

_- Astoria Greengrass! E eu achando que você era toda inocentezinha..._

_- Isso é da Dafne. – apressou Astoria a se explicar. - Ela me deu porque não tinha mais espaço pra guardar no guarda-roupa, é a primeira vez que eu uso tava até com a etiqueta! E eu só estou usando porque as outras estão todas na lavanderia._

_- Que seja. Não combina com você._

_- Eu sei..._

_Draco quase teve um acesso de risadas ao ver que Astoria ficara tão vermelha quanto sua calcinha. Ele nunca tinha acessos de risada em momentos como este. Provavelmente porque estava realmente se divertindo desta vez._

_- Ei, o que é tão engraçado?_

_- Você. Ficou com vergonha por que está com uma lingerie vermelha..._

_- Não tem graça._

_- É... Sabe, vou embora. Você não está pronta pra isso._

_- O que? Está me chamando de criança?_

_- É mais ou menos isso. Acabou de perder a BV e já vai perdendo a virgindade? Não, estou mesmo colocando a carruagem na frente dos testrálios. De qualquer forma, já ganhei meus cinqüenta galeões..._

_- Sabia. Era tudo pelo dinheiro. – ela comentou incrédula ao vê-lo se levantar e começar a vestir suas roupas._

_- Sabe, você tem que parar de achar que é a menina mais inteligente do mundo e sabe tudo. Eu nem terminei de falar!_

_- É? E o que você ia dizer? – ela perguntou, se assentando e olhando para as costas dele, que ele cobrira com a blusa de botões, e agora ele calçava seus sapatos._

_- Que já ganhei meus cinqüenta galeões e uma coisa muito melhor que isso._

_- O que?_

_- Uma amiga que acredita em mim._

_Ela sorriu._

_- Só amiga?_

_- Depende do que ela acha. – ele respondeu, terminando de amarrar o último sapato. Astoria vestiu sua camisola e foi engatinhando na cama até se assentar do lado dele._

_- E se ela quiser esse amigo pra ser seu primeiro namorado?_

_- Céus, detesto namorar, não sei ser fiel!_

_- Safado!_

_- Mas essa amiga é tão especial que eu quero tentar._

_Eles trocaram mais um beijo rápido. Draco pegou sua varinha, sorriu para ela e desaparatou, deixando uma Astoria extremamente sonhadora para trás._

...

- Eu realmente achei que fosse perder a virgindade naquele dia... – comentou Astoria, se aninhando para mais perto do marido.

- Eu também achei. Quer dizer, que eu fosse tirar sua virgindade. Mas não era hora ainda.

- É eu sei. Aconteceu na hora certa.

_..._

_Dafne cuspiu todo seu suco para frente, ao ouvir a notícia. Ali na mesa do café da manhã, Astoria acabara de falar para toda a sua família._

_- Draco Malfoy minha filha? – indagou a mãe. – Ele é um ótimo partido, mas meio suspeito não? A família dele..._

_- Não me importo mamãe. A gente tá se conhecendo ainda, mas eu gosto dele._

_- É, dá pra ver. – comentou Dafne, prendendo o olhar no ombro de Astoria. A mais nova percebeu então que havia um chupão ali. Apressou-se a cobri-lo com o cabelo antes que mais alguém notasse._

_- Mas esse Draco... Ele não é meio velho para você? – perguntou o pai da menina._

_- Não pai, ele tem dezesseis. A idade da Dafne._

_- É da minha turma. – interferiu a mais velha. – Ele esteve aqui ontem, deve ter sido quando fez o pedido pra Astoria._

_- Hm, sei. Bem, você sempre foi muito inteligente, sabe o que está fazendo né filha. – disse o homem. – Vou sair para o trabalho. Tchau._

_O homem desaparatou. Logo a mãe das meninas também saiu e Dafne e Astoria estavam a sós._

_- Como infernos isso aconteceu? – perguntou Dafne. – Foi antes ou depois que você deixou ele te comer?_

_- Ei! Não fale isso assim! – reclamou Astoria. Dafne olhou fundo nos olhos de Dafne._

_- Espera ai vocês não... Humpf. Eu saberia se você não fosse mais virgem, te conheço. Preparam aquele teatrinho todo não foi?_

_- Anh... Foi. Mas você vai ter que pagar o Draco do mesmo jeito, porque ele ia conseguir, ia mesmo, mas a gente bateu um papo e... E ele gostou de mim e... E disse que eu não estava pronta e... Enfim, ele desistiu por mim, mas ele ia conseguir._

_- Eu pago, mas só por sua causa. Não quero que ele pense que você contou algo. Mas me diz, se vocês não transaram – Astoria corou, ao se lembrar de que mesmo assim chegaram bem perto. – fizeram o que durante tanto tempo?_

_- A gente conversou e trocou um ou dois beijinhos só._

_- Engraçado, eu podia jurar que você era BV. – comentou Dafne, interessadíssima em seus ovos no prato. – Ah, espera. – ela falou, olhando nos olhos da irmã. - Você era? Ele tirou sua BV?_

_- Tirou... – Astoria corou tanto que caso colocasse uma maçã ao seu lado seria possível confundi-las._

_- Há. Vou ter que pagar do mesmo jeito. Querendo ou não ele tirou sua inocência._

_- Você vai sair? – perguntou Astoria, quando a irmã se levantou._

_- Vou pra casa da Parkinson._

_- Me deixa na casa do Draco? Quero fazer uma visita pra ele._

_Dafne suspirou. Assentou-se de novo._

_- Esquece, vou ficar aqui. Como você nunca teve namorado, e não conhece o Draco, é melhor eu te contar umas coisinhas._

_Pela primeira vez em anos, Dafne e Astoria ficaram o dia inteiro juntas. Dafne contou à irmã mais nova sobre a personalidade de Draco, e que assim como praticamente todo homem no mundo ele detestava menina atirada e grudenta. Que era melhor Astoria esperar que ele a procurasse, e que sim, isso era agonizante. Astoria aprendeu que uma menina devia ser difícil, para não parecer atirada, pois garotos não gostavam demais, mas não podia fazer muita birra para não ficar chata e o menino desistir dela. E, além disso, tudo, ela tinha que ser ela mesma, porque de um jeito ou de outro, fora a personalidade dela que o fizera se apaixonar._

_Tudo muito complicado é verdade. Mas Astoria estava certa de que ia dar tudo certo._

...

- Eu pensei que você tinha desistido de mim. – comentou Astoria, deitando a cabeça no peito do marido. Draco lhe ajeitou algumas mechas do cabelo.

- Não, eu não sou de desistir tão fácil, ou teria me matado depois de um mês nessa loucura de Comensal. Ah, se teria.

_..._

_Passou-se um dia. Dois. Três. Doía. Ele não a procurara._

_- Dafne! – chamou Astoria batendo na porta do quarto da irmã. Esta abriu e deu de cara com a mais nova na porta, de pijamas, abraçada no corvo de pelúcia e com um pote de sorvete na mão, além da cara de desolada._

_- Ah meu Deus._

_- A gente volta pra Hogwarts amanhã. Por que ele não me procurou?_

_- Eu já lhe expliquei isso. Homens se dedicam 100% ao que estão fazendo no momento. Ele deve estar com muita coisa em casa, sei lá._

_Astoria refletiu. "É, ele pode estar com problemas lá com os Comensais."_

_- Ele vai lhe procurar. Nem que seja amanhã, no trem, ele vai. Só tenha calma._

_No dia seguinte, Astoria chegara até cedo na estação, estava com pressa de encontrar seu namorado. Encontrou o vagão do trem onde Draco costumava se assentar com seus amigos. Ficou na porta. Não sabia se deveria esperá-lo lá dentro ou se deveria ficar em outro lugar. Será que ele gostaria de ser visto na frente de todo mundo com ela? Mas por outro lado, se ele quisesse esconder o namoro talvez não gostasse tanto dela._

_Acabou ficando na porta mesmo. Os minutos iam passando e pessoa atrás de pessoa ia entrando no trem. Logo o vagão onde Astoria estava esperando começou a encher. As pessoas passavam por ela na porta, olhavam com uma cara de desprezo e iam se assentar. Cochichavam sobre ela por alguns segundos e depois iam falar sobre suas férias de páscoa._

_"Talvez eu deva ir embora..." assim que Astoria se virou para sair trombou em um garoto alto, loiro, e de, sobretudo preto._

_- Draco! – ela quase o abraçou, mas resistiu ao impulso. Precisava analisar o terreno antes._

_- Astoria. O que faz aqui?_

_- Estava te esperando chegar. – "xiii... Isso está parecendo muito grudento. Ele não gosta de menina que gruda." - Queria te dar um abraço antes de ir pro meu vagão._

_- Seu vagão? Não seja ridícula, se é minha namorada vai viajar comigo._

_- Mas eu..._

_- Só porque eu não te procurei? – ele perguntou, adivinhando o que ela ia dizer. – Estava com problemas. – ele disse, apertando o punho esquerdo. – Mas já passou. Entra logo._

_Ele segurou a garota pelo ombro e foi a guiando até a cabine que ocupava com seus amigos, e que já estava cheia. Colocou-a assentada ao seu lado e passou o braço sobre os ombros dela. Depois desse gesto nenhum dos amigos se atreveu a perguntar o que a menina estava fazendo lá._

...

- Seus amigos encheram-lhe de perguntas depois, não foi?

- Sim, quando estávamos na sala comunal da Sonserina. Não foi nada tão pessoal, e eu não falei nada que não devesse ser dito.

- Eu acredito em você.

- Só você acredita em mim.

- Não é verdade...

- É, agora não é. Mas naquela época... Só o Potter e você sabiam a verdade.

- E ainda assim, ele não sabia de tudo, ou não teria duelado com você no banheiro.

- Ah, não me lembre desse dia. – ele pediu, parando de alisar os cabelos dela para olhar em seus olhos. – Não agora, não hoje.

- De um jeito ou de outro, é bom poder te abraçar agora. Eu realmente achei que você fosse morrer...

_..._

_Astoria se deparou com Snape no corredor, carregando um Draco semi-desacordado, molhado, e gemendo de dor, com um feitiço levitador de corpos._

_- CÉUS, O QUE ACONTECEU? – ela correu até ele, e segurou a mão do rapaz, temerosamente gélida._

_- Foi atingido por um feitiço audacioso de alguém que acha que tem mais direitos que os outros por ter uma cicatriz no meio da testa. – disse o professor, em sua voz arrastada, quase sem mexer a boca para falar, a expressão inalterada._

_"Harry Potter! Mas... por quê?"_

_Snape continuou seu caminho até a Ala Hospitalar, sendo seguido de perto por Astoria. Entraram ambos os três na Ala, o homem depositou Draco na cama e Madame Pomfrey aproximou-se às pressas._

_- O que aconteceu com esse rapaz?_

_- Creio que esteja familiarizada com o "Sectumsempra", não? Fechei os cortes e recolhi o sangue, mas acho que ele ainda precisa de seus cuidados._

_"Sangue? O que o Potter fez?"_

_- Severo..._

_- Não fui eu, se é isso que está insinuando. Tenho uma vaga ideia do culpado. Vou resolver este pequeno infortúnio e deixo o rapaz em suas mãos._

_Snape se retirou. Astoria assentou-se em uma cadeira, ao lado de Draco._

_- Ele vai ficar bom, não vai? – perguntou Astoria. Pomona não respondeu. Pousou a mão sobre a testa do garoto. Murmurou algo como "gelado" e sumiu por alguns segundos, voltando com uma toalhinha e uma tina de água quente. Molhou a toalhinha na água e pousou sobre a testa dele. Em seguida, desabotoou a camiseta dele e iniciou uma análise, procurando cortes ou qualquer coisa._

_- O que é um Sectumsempra? – perguntou Astoria. Mais uma vez, Pomona ignorou._

_Por fim a bruxa decidiu que Snape tinha fechado todos os cortes. Sumiu mais uma vez e voltou com um vidrinho com uma poção fumegante e outro com uma poção meio grossa._

_- Tome-as Malfoy. Essa é para aumentar sua temperatura e essa é um anestésico para a dor. Vai ter que ficar aqui por um tempo._

_Com a ajuda de Astoria, ele tomou ambas as poções e se deitou de novo. Passados alguns minutos, adormeceu._

_Mas não Astoria. Esta passou noites e noites em claro ao lado dele, até que melhorasse por completo, sendo preso na Ala Hospitalar pelos cuidados exagerados de Pomona. Entretanto, enquanto ainda mantido na Ala, uma noite ele esperou que Astoria dormisse, com a cabeça apoiada na cama. Então se levantou._

_Essa foi a noite em que o Armário Sumidouro foi aberto. Foi a noite em que Draco revelou ser um Comensal. Em que Dumbledore morreu._

_Astoria só fazia correr no meio da bagunça se perguntando onde raios Draco fora parar. Depois de muito tempo, ela o encontrou. Todos estavam no funeral de Dumbledore. Draco estivera desaparecido desde a morte do diretor, e ela gastou dias para finalmente descobrir onde ele estava._

_"Preciso do local onde Draco está. Preciso ver o Draco. Preciso do Draco."_

_Depois da terceira vez, a porta se materializou em sua frente._

...

- Uma coisa que eu não sei até hoje – ele começou – é como me achou na Sala Precisa. Pensei que depois de tudo de ruim que acontecera comigo naquela sala, você ia pensar que lá era o último lugar onde eu queria estar, então me escondi lá para ficar sozinho.

- Justamente por isso eu sabia que estaria lá. Eu sabia que você iria querer ficar sozinho, então iria para o lugar menos provável.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Sabe, agora soa ridiculamente óbvio que eu estaria lá. Deveria ter me escondido no banheiro dos monitores, ou quem sabe na Floresta...

- Eu daria um jeito de lhe encontrar. Tenho certeza.

_..._

_- Eu sabia. Por que está se escondendo aqui?_

_- Vá embora. Se estou me escondendo é para que ninguém me ache._

_- Não me importo._

_A Sala se transformara em uma espécie de quarto para ele, com uma cama, armário, mesa com cadeiras e até uma estante, provavelmente quando ele desejou ter algo para fazer. Ele estava assentado na cama, girando a varinha na mão. Astoria assentou-se ao lado dele, tento um forte dejá-vù de quando ele invadira seu quarto._

_- Você não fez nada de errado, não matou Dumbledore, não tem porque se escon..._

_- Nada de errado? Nada? Usei a maldição Imperius mais vezes do que me seria sensato dizer, passei o ano inteiro tentando matar uma pessoa, favoreci a entrada de Comensais no castelo, quase usei a Cruciatus no Potter e ainda me alistei como um Comensal! Isso tudo não é nada?_

_- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Você não queria realmente fazer o que fez, e é isso que te torna diferente dos outros Comensais._

_- O que importa? Você acha que alguém lá fora vai se importar com as minhas razões? Se eu sair daqui vou ter sorte se grifinos, lufanos e corvinos ainda não tiverem se unido para me matar. E do jeito que os sonserinos são muitos poucos me dariam algum tipo de apoio. Se eu sair daqui, sou um cara morto!_

_- Então vão ter que me matar antes. Está todo mundo muito preocupado com o próprio umbigo para armar um complô contra você, Malfoy. Pare de achar que o mundo gira ao seu redor!_

_- Pare você de achar que todo mundo é tão convalescente quanto você foi!_

_- Ah, quer saber, você é melhor de boca fechada. Pare de se lamentar._

_Ela o beijou antes que ele retrucasse. Draco percebeu que precisava daquilo. Precisava da presença dela por alguns minutos, de apenas ficarem um ao lado do outro, e fim. Ela se surpreendeu quando ele a abraçou e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, em silêncio. Ela decidiu que ia ficar lá._

_Ambos já tinham adormecido há algumas horas, quando ele acordou. Tivera um pesadelo muito vívido no qual Voldemort o matara por não ter sido ele o assassino de Dumbledore._

_"Que merda... Isso precisa parar. Por favor..."_

_Levantou-se com calma, para não acordar a garota e foi até o banheiro, lavar o rosto. Deixou a água gelada esfriar seu rosto, enquanto respirava lentamente para se acalmar. Depois de alguns minutos foi capaz de encarar seu reflexo no espelho e se julgar aceitável. Enxugou o rosto._

_Assim que saiu do banheiro, se deparou com Astoria assentada na cama, abraçada aos joelhos._

_- Ah, o que faz acordada?_

_- Senti frio. Você saiu._

_Ele respirou fundo. Tirou um cobertor do armário e levou até ela._

_- Toma._

_A verdade é que ela queria um abraço, mas contentou-se em se enrolar no cobertor. Draco se deitou novamente. Achou que fosse dormir imediatamente, mas Astoria não pretendia deixar tão facilmente._

_- Por que estava acordado agora? Está de madrugada._

_- Eu... ? – ele não queria demonstrar fraqueza, mas aquela era Astoria no fim das contas. – Foi um pesadelo. Nada de mais._

_- Pesadelo? Quer falar sobre isso?_

_- Não._

_- Draco..._

_- Você-Sabe-Quem. Sonhei que ele tinha me matado._

_Astoria suspirou. Imaginara que fosse algo do tipo._

_- Ele não vai fazer isso Draco. Dumbledore morreu, missão cumprida._

_- Não fui eu quem matou... Eu fui fraco, não consegui. Foi o Snape._

_- Draco..._

_- Eu vou morrer Asty._

_Astoria parou. Olhou para ele. "Asty, foi do que ele me chamou?"_

_- Não... Não vai... Eu não vou deixar Draco..._

_E ela quase começou a chorar. Olhou para o garoto assentado ao seu lado de pernas cruzadas, os cabelos loiros caindo um pouco sobre o rosto pálido, os olhos cinza ainda meio vidrados de medo, lábios entreabertos puxando ar para dentro. Ele arfava um pouco. A blusa branca de frio com a gravata frouxa parecia mais alguém que voltara de um assalto do que alguém que estivera dormindo. E Astoria percebeu._

_"Eu amo esse garoto. Amo muito."_

_- Draco... Por favor, relaxe, não vai acontecer nada, é uma promessa._

_Ele olhou para ela, pronto para dar uma resposta grosseira, mas seus olhos se encontraram, e ele não conseguiu brigar. A confiança presente no olhar dela o convenceu em menos de segundo._

_"Sim, eu sei. Não vai acontecer nada,"_

_Ele se virou, ficando de frente para ela. Colocou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, acariciando lentamente os maxilares dela. Então, puxou-a puxou para um beijo extremamente casto para os padrões do Sonserino._

_- Draco... – ela suspirou, quando os lábios se separaram. – Eu faria de tudo para você parar de sofrer... O que eu posso fazer por você? – ela estendeu a mão lentamente para tocar o rosto do rapaz, mas não chegou a fazê-lo. Ele segurou o pulso dela com suavidade._

_- Por hora... Vá para sua Sala Comunal. Eu quero ficar aqui._

_- Não vou lhe deixar sozinho! Pediu-me a única coisa que não posso fazer!_

_E para a surpresa de Astoria, ele sorriu. Sorriu de verdade, não um sorriso frágil e sarcástico como lhe era de praxe._

_- Aaaah Astoria... Agora vai dizer-me que se apaixonou por mim?_

_- Apaixonar? Não Draco... Muito mais que paixão, meu sentimento é tão forte que me atreveria a chama-lo amor._

_- Então é idiota. – concluiu o rosto repentinamente sério. Soltou-lhe as mãos e virou-se de costas._

_- Sim, sou idiota. Mas uma idiota feliz, e preocupada no presente momento. Está agindo como se estivesse bem, mas eu bem sei que está triste... E preocupado... Deixe-me lhe ajudar, por favor, e não só você, mas também eu ficarei com a consciência mais leve... Por favor..._

_Ele permaneceu estático, no mesmo local, na mesma posição. Astoria começou a pensar, se havia um momento no qual era importante usar seu excesso de inteligência, era aquele._

_E ela pensou..._

_E pensou..._

_E pensou..._

_E resolveu._

_Abraçou-o por trás, assustando o garoto e retirando-o de seus devaneios._

_- Astoria! Já não lhe disse para ir..._

_Mas antes que ele terminasse a frase, a garota começou a desabotoar botão por botão da camiseta do loiro._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo?_

_- Dando-lhe a única coisa que eu posso dar nesse momento para arrancar essa expressão de velório do seu rosto: eu mesma._

_- Então além de idiota, é louca?_

_- Sim. E você é o único culpado._

_- Não faça isso!_

_Mas a blusa dele já estava no chão, e Astoria o puxou pela gravata até que estivessem um de frente para o outro._

_- Agora escute bem o que vou dizer Malfoy. Eu amo você e quero lhe ajudar de alguma forma. Pare com toda essa teimosia Sonserina e aceite logo! A menos que por um motivo ou por outro, você não queira mais..._

_E para que ela foi abrir a boca... Ao ouvir a expressão "não queira mais", ele grudou seus lábios nos dela, em um beijo ávido e faminto._

_"Você é tão previsível Draco... Eu sabia que não ia fugir."_

_A rapidez com a qual Draco puxou a camiseta de Astoria para cima surpreendeu até mesmo a ela. Era mais do que uma simples vontade dele, era como se ele precisasse daquilo, precisasse dela._

_Astoria soltou a gravata dele, e colou seus lábios novamente. A fome dele a contaminara de tal forma que agora ambos eram consumidos pelo desejo... Não, pela necessidade um do outro._

_Draco a deitou na cama com uma pequena falta de delicadeza, e assentou-se em cima dela._

_Beijou-a com a mesma fome avassaladora. Astoria enlaçou os dedos nos cabelos loiros, respirando fundo. Sentia-se nervosa, o coração palpitando tanto que ela chegou a temer o que iria acontecer, mas foi um temor bom. Algo dentro de si lhe dizia que nada que viesse de Draco seria algo ruim, mesmo que ele tivesse feito tantas coisas erradas..._

_- Draco... – ela suspirou, quando os lábios dele deixaram os dela por alguns segundos, para trilharem um caminho na clavícula da garota._

_- Hm... – ele soltou essa espécie de murmúrio em resposta._

_Ela queria dizê-lo que o amava que ele podia ficar tranquilo, que ela estaria sempre com ele, que nada iria se por no caminho dos dois... Mas isso era tudo coisa do coração, e a mente corvina superdotada dela deu outro comando: não diga nada. Espere._

_Subitamente, ela sentiu os dedos dele, frios, suaves, subindo a linha da coluna dela, o que provocou um arrepio de proporções tão grandes que até mesmo ele pode sentir o corpo da garota estremecer. E ele gostou de saber que era o responsável por isso._

_Como reação ao arrepio, ela abraçou o tronco dele junto ao seu, de modo que ele acabou por voltar a unir os lábios dele aos dela. E os dedos dele agora se ocupavam com o cinto e o botão da calça. Astoria sentiu um arrepio ainda mais forte quando ouviu o som da calça preta batendo no chão e, olhando para o namorado, se deu conta de que alcançara seu intuito, ele estava bem distraído agora. E bastante feliz também, em todos os sentidos._

_Os dedos frios voltaram a entrar em contato com o corpo da menina, agora mais especificamente no cós da saia, que em segundos, também estava no chão._

_Fazia frio naquela noite, mas ele já estava acostumado a lidar com esse tipo de situação, e ela estava tão nervosa que nem notou. Draco não queria perder a única coisa que tinha naquele momento, e que era Astoria, então buscou por confirmação nos olhos dela antes de seguir. Viu um brilho determinado nos orbes castanhos, os pelos do corpo arrepiados, as bochechas coradas tanto pela vergonha quanto pela brisa gelada que entrava pela janela, os lábios vermelhos por terem sido beijados tantas e tantas vezes naquele curto espaço de tempo._

_Sim, ela estava certa, tanto quanto ele estava. Astoria sentiu uma overdose de nervosismo quando Draco se ocupou em se livrar das últimas peças de roupas de ambos. Seu coração batia loucamente, seu corpo tremia, sua respiração estava descompassada, os pelos em pé, o rosto ainda mais corado em vergonha por estarem ambos desnudos..._

_O exato oposto do namorado, que ostentava uma tranquilidade atípica. Se o objetivo da corvina era realmente tranquilizar e afastar os medos do loiro, o êxito era máximo. Ele estava completamente envolvido naquilo, envolvido nela. E foi a tranquilidade que ele exalava que, aos poucos, diminuiu o nervosismo dela. Até mesmo a vergonha e a sensação de estar exposta desapareceram. E quando a respiração dela finalmente se normalizou, Draco a beijou para distraí-la um pouco, e em um movimento, seus corpos se uniram._

_Ela se assustou, obviamente. Separou o beijo. Soltou uma arfada amedrontada. Estava doendo._

_"Dói um pouco, é verdade, mas não é nada que você não aguente..."(...)"Ei, eu não estava brincando quando falei que vai doer."_

_"Eu já sabia disso... Não posso culpa-lo, eu já sabia."_

_Mas nem passou pela cabeça dela "culpa-lo", pois não era de todo ruim. Acima de toda a dor, o que importava ali e agora era que ela estava de fato com ele, afastando os medos e receios dele, fazendo algo por ele... E mesmo ele era forçado a admitir: talvez também amasse aquela garota, pois estava sentindo algo de diferente, algo além de prazer. Algo como... Pertencimento?_

_Ela abraçou o tronco dele com toda a força que conseguiu contra si. Os lábios dele tocaram o pescoço dela suavemente, enquanto seu corpo assumiu movimentos fortes e suaves._

_Astoria expirou, bem no ouvido de Draco. Saiu junto com um gemido fraco e tímido, e fez todos os pelos do corpo dele se arrepiarem._

_- Astoria... Faz isso de novo, por Merlin!_

_- O-o que? - ela gaguejou, com os lábios trêmulos._

_Ele resmungou alguma coisa. Então apertou o corpo dela ainda mais contra o seu, provocando uma onda de calafrios no corpo de Astoria, e arrancando um gemido não tão tímido dela._

_Eles voltaram a se beijar. Draco se sentia tão feliz naquele momento que se esqueceu completamente do que era._

_Astoria o fazia se esquecer de si mesmo._

_Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quando, mas em algum momento terminou, e a última coisa que ambos viram antes de cair no sono fora os olhos um do outro. Dessa vez, Draco não teve pesadelo nenhum._

...

- Aaah se não fosse por você, acho que eu teria pesadelos até hoje.

- Se não fosse por você eu seria BV até hoje.

- Será mesmo?

Os dois riram um pouco. Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Já te disse que foi só nesse dia que eu descobri que te amava?

- Não, eu achei que já me amasse antes!

- Ah, eu não disse que não te amava antes, disse que só descobri nesse dia.

- Ah, tudo bem. Foi quando eu descobri que te amava também. Mas chega, você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar falando essas coisas melosas.

- Há, e como sei! – ela exclamou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e olhando-o nos olhos.

_..._

_Draco abriu os olhos e olhou em volta. O chão estava coalhado com suas roupas, mas nem sinal de Astoria._

_"Ela saiu. Merda, eu devo ter estragado tudo! Ela com certeza se arrependeu!"_

_Draco pegou roupas limpas no armário e se vestiu. Não queria sair dali para não ser morto, mas precisava procurar por Astoria e se desculpar por qualquer coisa que tivesse acontecido para ela deixa-lo ali._

_"E agora, o que eu devo fazer?"_

_Ele ainda estava em dúvida quando a porta se abriu e a morena entrou com uma bolsa enorme e vestindo roupas trouxas limpas: uma calça jeans, tênis, bata rosa e um arquinho no cabelo._

_- Ah, já acordou... Não queria que acordasse sem mim aqui, deve ter pensado que eu me arrependi e fui embora..._

_- Não, de forma alguma._

_- Fui pegar comida para nós. Tentei pedir café da manhã para a Sala, mas ela conjurou uma porta que dava direto no Saguão Principal, então, surrupiei comida da mesa._

_- Eu te disse que a Sala não fazia comida, não disse?_

_- Deve ter dito, eu que esqueci._

_Ela colocou pães, uma jarra de suco, frutas e um bolo de frutas em uma bandeja de madeira e se assentou na frente de Draco._

_- Já comeu? – ele perguntou._

_- Não. – ela respondeu, abocanhando o pão francês mais próximo._

_Alguns minutos se passaram, nos quais eles apenas comeram em silêncio. Por fim, Draco fez a pergunta que tanto atormentava sua cabeça._

_- E tudo bem com você?_

_Astoria quase respondeu na hora, mas parou para refletir a pergunta. Ele queria saber se ainda estava doendo, e a resposta era sim, estava. Mas ele havia dito que não se preocupava, no entanto, se estava se preocupando agora, então talvez..._

_- Vai ficar Draco, não se preocupe._

_Ele suspirou._

_- Preocupo sim, é minha culpa._

_- Você tem amnésia? Até onde me lembro, a ideia foi minha._

_O loiro olhou para o próprio colo, mastigando uma maça verde e pensando se falava ou não..._

_"Se eu falar pode distraí-la, vai ver ela até esquece a dor..."_

_- Eu também. – ele disse._

_- Você também o que? – ela retrucou._

_- Amo._

_- Ama o que?_

_Ele ergueu o olhar para ela. Quando ela olhou nos olhos dele..._

_- Ah... Ah isso. Quer dizer, ela. Quer dizer, eu... Quer dizer... Ah, foda-se._

_Ela deu um beijo nele e tudo se pôs no lugar. Deu para perceber com isso que Draco não iria demonstrar seus sentimentos com facilidade, mas Astoria ficou super feliz em saber que ele os tinha._

_- E quando é amor... É para sempre não é? – ela perguntou._

_Draco riu e se levantou._

_- Junte suas coisas, vamos voltar pra escola e para a vida normal. – ele se espreguiçou, de pé._

_- Posso levar isso como um sim?_

_- Anda logo._

_Era um sim. E ela sabia._

...

- Ok, já chega. Podíamos levantar agora, não acha? – Draco perguntou já se levantando sem esperar resposta.

- Não, não acho. – ela disse, mas se levantou também.

Ambos vestiram suas roupas e desceram para a mesa do café, posta pelo elfo doméstico. E depois de comerem o bastante os dois deram as mãos e aparataram para a França, onde haviam escolhido passar a lua de mel. E sabiam que essa viagem era apenas o começo do que seria uma vida nova, dessa vez sem medos, sem comensais, e com tudo em paz como deveria ser.


End file.
